


O Monge e a Bruxa

by MrsAvocado



Category: Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed - Thomas Wheeler
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAvocado/pseuds/MrsAvocado
Summary: "Pai afaste de mim esse cálice..." - A voz de Lancelot soou fraca, um murmurio na escuridão que mais ninguém podia ouvir. Ele repetiu a prece de maneira incessante até que toda a oração tivesse perdido completamente o sentido. Em sua mente as lembranças dos olhos dela persistiam azuis como as águas onde ele havia a encontrado, uma tentação que ele já não podia mais resistir.Nimue está a salvo, mas o mundo ao qual ela emergiu depois de ser engolida pelas águas é muito diferente. Arthur ainda está longe junto com a líder dos Lanças Vermelhas, seu pai assim como sua amiga Morgana ainda estão desaparecidos, e como se tudo isso já não fosse um problema a Espada do Poder não está mais em sua posse. Inimigos a cercam por todos lados, e inclusive o maior de todos eles o Monge Choroso é seu prisioneiro no acampamento improvisado fae e a convivência entre eles dois polos completamente oposto ira mostrar para ambos que eles possuem muito mais semelhanças do que diferenças, num destino que de maneira caprichosa teima em entrelaçar o caminho de ambos
Relationships: Nimue & Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um 

***

Nimue sentia como se seu corpo fosse uma prisão, uma gaiola da qual ela não era capaz de escapar. Flexionando as pernas que pareciam pesar vários quilos a mais ela percorreu a curta distância de sua cama simples em direção a cadeira de madeira que havia sido deixada no centro do cômodo ao seu pedido. O pequeno esforço foi o suficiente para que as feridas em seu peito e estômago ardessem como se fogo tivesse sendo pressionado em sua pele, trincando os dentes com força, ela se obrigou a cruzar os últimos centímetros que a separavam usando o que havia sobrado de suas forças caindo de qualquer maneira contra a cadeira que aparou seu peso sem nenhum tipo de cuidado.

Em seu peito o coração acelerado era como um tambor ensandecido, gotas de suor haviam despontado em sua testa, enquanto ela deixava a língua seca correr por seus lábios machucados tentando recuperar o fôlego embora ela não tivesse dado mais do que alguns passos. Por quanto tempo ela poderia esconder aquela fraqueza? Quanto tempo ela ainda tinha antes que seus inimigos descobrissem seu paradeiro e se aproveitassem de sua fragilidade.

Os dedos se retrariam quase com espasmos involuntários tentando buscar sua espada, mas o peso conhecido e reconfortante da lamina em sua cintura havia desaparecido por completo. Imagens invadiram suas lembranças como raios que cruzavam um céu nebuloso. A espada do poder estava Merlim, e agora ambos assim como sua amiga Morgana estavam desaparecidos, e Nimue sentia a falta da arma mágica como se alguém tivesse lhe cortado um membro.

Passos macios soaram do lado de fora de sua tenda atraindo sua atenção de volta ao presente, erguendo sua cabeça a garota encontrou a figura esguia de Pym caminhando em sua direção, o rosto anguloso repleto de sardas se transformou numa carranca irritada quando olhou em sua direção.

\- Nimue, você não deveria ter se levantado ainda é muito cedo volte para cama. – Com todo cuidado do mundo a ruiva depositou uma delicada bandeja de madeira na mesa que ficava ao lado da cama de Nimue, o cheiro de ervas frescas e lavanda inundou o ambiente, enquanto ela observava sua amiga caminhar em sua direção colocando uma das mãos brancas contra sua testa – Acabei de arrancar duas flechas do seu corpo. Você ainda está com febre, se continuar dessa maneira suas feridas vão se abrir mais uma vez.

\- Não posso mais ficar deitada naquela cama Pym, não me peça algo que não sou capaz de cumprir.

\- E quem disse que estou pedindo? – respondeu a ruiva enquanto um sorriso brincalhão se desenhava em seus lábios rosados – Você pode ser uma rainha, mas enquanto estiver sobre meus cuidados precisa obedecer minhas ordens.

Contra sua vontade Nimue sentiu um riso crescer em sua garganta que logo se transformou numa tosse carregada que apenas serviu para perfurar ainda mais a dor que parecia corroer por completo seu tronco. A mão de Pym rapidamente segurou seus ombros, até que o acesso tivesse passado por completo deixando para trás uma Nimue trêmula e completamente pálida.

\- Nimue...

\- Por favor Pym não comece, sei que você está preocupada, mas existem alguns assuntos que não podemos mais esperar para resolver. Cada segundo é importante.

Os olhos castanhos de Pym amiga se abaixaram enquanto se tornavam pensativos com certeza ela sabia exatamente qual era a principal preocupação daquele improvisado acampamento precisava superar, o assunto tão delicado e complexo havia sido discutido com Nimue assim que ela havia sido capaz de se recuperar parcialmente da febre que parecia não ceder por completo desde que ela tinha sido tirada das entranhas da água. Naquele momento sem a espada do poder, os conselhos de seu pai e Morgana, ela sentia-se completamente exposta e sozinha incapaz de lidar com qualquer problema, mas qual outra opção ela tinha? Os fae ainda a consideravam uma rainha, embora talvez seu posto logo fosse perdido assim que eles soubessem que ela não possuía mais a espada, mas os vikings fieis a Lança Vermelha, a capitã nortenha que havia se juntado a sua causa a chamavam de Bruxa do Sangue de Lobo, vendo-a como uma espécie de líder, então todos as duvidas e decisões naquele momento precisavam estar sobre seus ombros, embora ela não se sentisse capaz de suporta-los.

\- Eu pedi que os Lança Vermelha o trouxessem até aqui mais cedo – disse Nimue enquanto sentava-se mais ereta na cadeira. Ao seu lado ela observou Pym molhar um pequeno pedaço de algodão na pequena travessa sobre a bandeja que trouxera e depois deslizar sobre sua testa aquecida. O cheiro de lavanda e ervas embrulhou seu estômago, os olhos dela se desviaram para o copo ao lado da mesa, provavelmente mais uma dos inúmeros remédios que a amiga vinha obrigando-a tomar, aparentemente nos poucos meses em que haviam estado separados, sua melhor amiga havia se transformado numa excelente curandeira – Até mesmo os vikings ouviram falar dele, tenho certeza que não estão nem um pouco feliz em ter ele aqui no acampamento. Cada vez fae estão vindo pra cá, buscando abrigo e segurança contra os paladinos da igreja, com certeza encontra-lo aqui não é algo muito apaziguador.

\- Você já sabe o que vai fazer com ele? – perguntou Pym quase num sussurro enquanto voltava a mergulhar mais uma vez o pedaço de pano na água perfumada.

\- Não creio que tenha muitas opções. Se ainda tivesse a espada talvez todo esse problema pudesse ser resolvido mais facilmente.

\- Você se cobra demais Nimue – disse sua amiga ruiva enquanto os dedos delgados apertavam seu ombro com carinho – Ninguém aqui esqueceu o quanto você fez pelos fae, não imagino a responsabilidade que você carrega nos ombros nesse momento mas saiba que pode contar conosco, não precisa carregar o peso do mundo sozinha nas costas.

As palavras de Pym eram carinhosas e gentis exatamente como sua personalidade, Nimue concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça deixando que aquela gentileza pairasse sobre suas feridas e espírito cansado. Ela realmente tinha feito algum avanço para a causa do seu povo... Mesmo agora com uma parte deles salvo viajando com Arthur para o Norte ela não podia se sentir completamente tranquila. As novas terras que tinham lhe sido prometidas eram um presente do Rei do Gelo, e Nimue sabia muito bem que aquele homem em pouco tempo poderia se transformar em mais um inimigo, então para onde ela e seu povo poderiam correr quando Uther tivesse as suas costas, e não houvesse mais um único lugar seguro em todo o continente para eles? Para onde eles então poderiam fugir? Os paladinos vermelhos tinham perdido seu líder, mas boatos já haviam começado a circular que um nono cardeal escolhido pela Igreja estava a caminho. Nimue não tinha duvidas que ela e seu povo seriam caçados mais uma vez como animais... Suas batalhas apenas haviam começado.

Fechando os olhos por um instante a garota deixou que o ar que estivera retendo em seus pulmões, esperando que aquilo servisse para aliviar um pouco as dores que ainda se espalhavam por todo seu corpo.

\- Obrigada Pym – disse a morena por fim enquanto erguia seu rosto para encontrar o olhar atento de sua amiga – Eu realmente não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui...

O sorriso no rosto de Pym se alargou ainda mais, dessa vez chegando até seus olhos deixando-os mais brilhantes, o que tornou o que Nimue precisava pedir para ela ainda mais difícil.

\- Pym, vão traze-lo para cá daqui alguns momentos para ser julgado... Por favor, encontre Esquilo e faça companhia pra ele, não quero que ele presencie a cena.

\- Nimue, você tem certeza?

\- Sendo honesta não muita, mas ele ainda é uma criança Pym, não precisa se envolver mais do que isso.

Sua amiga ruiva concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e Nimue sentiu imediatamente que uma parte do peso que existia sobre seu coração foi retirado ao menos naquele momento. Antes de sair de sua tenda Pym lhe obrigou a beber mais um gole da estranha acida e horrível beberagem feita com cascas de salgueiro e artemísia que segundo ela serviriam para baixar sua febre e combater suas feridas, o gosto amargo e terrível continuou ainda um longo tempo sobre sua língua mesmo depois de alguns instantes quando Pym a deixou sozinha.

O silêncio daquele lugar ecoou em seus ouvidos fazendo com que ela prestasse muita atenção aos ruídos do lado de fora que se misturava com a brisa marinha noturna que parecia ter aumentado. O tempo se arrastou como um caramujo caminhando de forma preguiçosa por uma pedra, com os nervos completamente em frangalhos e a atenção presa na pequena chama da vela ao lado de sua mesa de cabeceira Nimue esperou enquanto tentava conter as incertezas que se reviravam como cobras em seu estomago.

Os passos deles soaram como trovoadas do lado de fora de sua tenda, sem serem avisados ou se importarem muito com apresentações, ela observou dois guerreiros Lança Vermelhos, com cabelos pálidos adentraram o recinto carregando o prisioneiro, embora realmente talvez aquele não fosse o termo certo para descrever a cena.

Com uma estatura impressionante usando sua longa capa escura o Monge Choroso seguiu os passos daqueles homens tranquilamente, quase como se fosse um convidado embora seus pulsos estivessem amarrados com cordas a sua frente as duas laminas que ele carregava como armas ausentes em sua cintura, Nimue sentiu nas entranhas de seu coração que se ele quisesse escapar dali, ele não precisaria de muito esforço.

Os passos dele soaram abafados ecoando ao redor, enquanto o pulso de Nimue disparava em seu pescoço. O medo simples e puro deixou uma camada de suor que cobriu suas costas, e ela tentou esconder isso com uma face completamente inexpressiva. Diante dela com a cabeça baixa num sinal que podia ser confundido com humildade o Monge Choroso parecia uma sombra que havia tomado forma. Um pesadelo que a atormentava em sua realidade.

Nimue percebeu que havia sido um erro espera-lo ali sentada daquela forma. Vergonha queimou em suas faces aquecendo seu rosto. Ela sabia exatamente como era sua imagem naquele momento. Frágil e pálida com bochechas magras demais, um tipo de fraqueza que não podia ser escondido. Ali naquele momento mais do que nunca ela sentiu a ausência de sua espada.

Os guerreiros Lança Vermelha se afastaram permanecendo próximos a entrada da tenda alguns metros de distante fazendo com que Nimue sentisse como se os dois estivessem presos ali dentro sozinhos. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia julga-lo daquela maneira completamente sozinha, mas a maioria dos lideres dos outros clãs de fae naquele momento se encontravam do outro lado do oceano, e não retornaram até que o degelo na primavera tivesse se firmado, até lá Nimue não tinha o privilegio de esperar para tomar uma decisão, mantê-lo sobre sua custodia, ou soltar um inimigo declarado do seu povo era uma decisão que ela precisava tomar sozinha naquele momento.

Nimue tinha plena consciência que sua situação naquele momento eram longe da ideal, presa com um pequeno grupo de guerreiros nortenhos ali naquela praia, esperando a volta de Arthur e da líder dos Lanças Vermelha, ela assim como os inúmeros fae que cada vez mais encontravam o caminho até aquele lugar graças aos boatos que haviam se espalhados de que ela havia conseguido uma terra onde eles finalmente poderiam viver em paz, apenas serviam para deixa-la a cada dia numa situação mais vulnerável.

Naquele momento eles não estavam numa situação tão terrível quanto o cerco de Gramaire, já que naquele momento Uther mantinha sua trégua mais preocupado em lutar com seu premio pela coroa esquecendo-a por alguns instantes algo que lhe era bastante produtivo. Mesmo assim as florestas continuavam cheias de soldados da igreja que continuavam a massacrar seu povo, e muitos deles ainda vinham até ela em busca de abrigo e proteção. Como ela poderia manter todos ali em segurança enquanto um de seus maiores inimigos permanecia ali?

Aquela não era uma realidade que ela podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar. Rangendo os dentes a garota sentou-se mais ereta esperando que aquela postura lhe desse um pouco de autoridade enquanto deixava que seus olhos pousassem sobre o silencioso homem diante dela.

\- Você sabe por que foi trazido até aqui Monge?

Muito lentamente ela notou ele ergueu o rosto para encara-la, os olhos duas orbes azuis frias que brilhavam como estrelas debaixo do seu capuz adornados por lágrimas sangrentas.

\- Você pretende me julgar – respondeu ele por fim, a voz não mais do que um suspiro rouco.

\- E você sabe quais são os crimes que cometeu?

Dessa vez não houve resposta e Nimue apenas deixou que a raiva rolasse sobre seu corpo como um rio de lava correndo em suas veias.

\- Nenhuma resposta Monge? Talvez eu deva refrescar sua mente. Você está sendo acusado de ser um assassino do meu povo. O sangue deles cobre suas mãos de tal maneira que elas jamais estarão limpas.

\- Isso significa que você pretende me matar? – a voz dele continuou controlada quase distante como se ele não pudesse se importar nem um pouco com o que ela tinha a dizer.

\- Você reconhece os crimes que cometeu? – perguntou Nimue erguendo sua voz ignorando a pontada de dor que perfurou seu ombro, incapaz de manter a raiva longe de seu rosto.

\- Eu estava apenas fazendo o trabalho do Senhor, se você quiser me matar por causa disso então vá em frente Bruxa.

Os dentes de Nimue rangeram atrás de seus lábios enquanto suas unhas curvas se cravaram com forças nos braços de madeira da cadeira onde ela estava sentada. Custou toda sua força se vontade permanecer ali embora o único desejo que existisse em seu corpo naquele momento fosse ter novamente o punho da espada em suas mãos usando sua lamina prateada e afiada para separar a cabeça presunçosa daquele homem do seu corpo. Aquilo era o que ele merecia.

\- Você tem coragem de dizer isso diante de mim, depois todos os horrores que cometeu Monge. Você destruiu vilas inteiras, aniquilou clãs por completo, assassinou famílias, esse é o trabalho que o seu Deus queria que você realizasse? O que meu povo fez contra seu Deus para merecer tal punição?

Nimue não conseguia enxergar o rosto dele com clareza escondido embaixo do capuz daquela forma, e aquele foi um motivo que fez com que ela odiasse ainda mais. Ela podia sentir o olhar gélido dele sobre sua figura, mas os lábios dele permaneceram selados, aparentemente ele era um homem que tinha muito pouco a dizer, o que não era um problema realmente para Nimue, dentro de suas entranhas ela sentia como se houvesse uma tempestade de palavras se formando.

\- Eu deveria mata-lo Monge – sibilou a garota deixando que toda raiva e desespero que ela sentia ficasse evidente em cada uma de suas palavras – Exatamente como fiz com seu Mestre! Cortar sua cabeça e atear seu corpo desmembrado para as feras na floresta sem um local de descanso para que ninguém nunca mais se lembre da sua vil existência!

Ele se moveu rápido como um raio, uma sombra negra que veio em sua direção, por um instante Nimue pensou que ele fosse alcança-la, mas o guerreiro Lança Vermelha conseguiu segurar o homem vestido negro usando a ponta de sua lança afiada para pressionar debaixo de sua garganta deixando bem claro o que iria acontecer a ele caso o monge cruzasse o ultimo passo que o separava dela.

Nimue sustentou o olhar dele antes de deixar que sua atenção voltasse para as mãos erguidas diante dela, agora eles estavam tão próximos mais alguns passos e aquelas mãos mesmo amarradas podiam pousar sobre sua garganta espremendo a vida pra fora do seus pulmões.

\- Qual o problema Monge? Está surpreso em descobrir que eu matei seu mestre? Ao menos agora você conhece em primeira mão a dor que infligiu em tantas pessoas.

\- Seu povo me prometeu salvo conduto – respondeu ele num sibilo raivoso, o rosto se contorcendo como de uma fera, as marcas de nascença que recobriam seu rosto deixando-a apenas mais assustador.

\- E por que eles deveriam honrar qualquer promessa para um assassino como você?

Os olhos azuis dele se acenderam como duas chamas e Nimue reconheceu o olhar de ódio refletidos nele, era um sentimento que ela já havia se acostumado a encontrar quando observava seu reflexo no espelho. Ela esperou que ele tentasse ataca-la mais uma vez, mas naquele mesmo instante vozes irritadas e alguns gritos de aviso soaram antes que uma figura pequena e delgada invadisse a tenda sendo seguida de perto por um esbaforida Pym, deixando Nimue completamente confusa.

\- Esquilo?- perguntou a morena completamente pega de surpresa - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Nimue me desculpe, esse moleque não quis me escutar – esbravejou Pym enquanto tentava puxar o pequeno garoto pelos ombros que se debatia freneticamente, tentando chegar até onde ela estava sentada.

\- Nimue você não pode fazer isso! Peça pra eles guardarem as armas, Lancelot não é perigoso.

\- Esquilo você não deveria estar aqui... Eu...

\- Como não? Como você pode fazer isso com ele? Lancelot não é mais nosso inimigo – bradou o menino desvencilhando de Pym por completo e correndo em sua direção agarrando as mangas esvoaçantes do seu vestido.

Algo se contorceu dentro dela enquanto os olhos de Nimue recaiam sobre seu amigo de infância. Mesmo agora o rosto dele ainda estava machucando exibindo um olho inchado e vermelho, e pequenos cortes escondidos por sua blusa que percorriam quase toda a extensão do seu braço.

\- Por favor Nimue... Ele também é um fae, você não pode mata-lo.

\- Esquilo... Você não entende – respondeu a morena, tentando conter o cansaço agora que pesava como uma mortalha pesada sobre seus ombros – As coisas são mais complicadas do que parecem.

\- Não são não! – rebateu o garoto erguendo sua voz infantil dando um passo para trás enquanto lançava um olhar repleto de determinação em sua direção – Como você pode condena-lo Nimue? Você já se esqueceu que foi ele quem me salvou!

As palavras do pequeno garotinho se cravaram em seu coração como espinhos afiados, não deveria ter sido aquele homem maligno a salva-lo e sim ela... Onde ela estava enquanto seus amigos, seus entes queridos mais haviam precisado?

\- Esquilo você não sabe o que está me pedindo. Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer o passado dele.

\- Não estou pedindo para que você esqueça... Lancelot fez muitas coisas erradas, mas isso não é algo que vá se repetir... Ele apenas precisa de tempo, precisa aprender a ser um de nós. Uma segunda chance...

Bile ácida borbulhou na garganta de Nimue enquanto ela observava aquela cena. Que mundo era aquele que ela havia acordado depois de cair no lago? Que lugar estranho e bizarro onde Esquilo, o garoto mais inteligente e amável que ela conhecera durante toda sua vida simplesmente implorava com lágrimas nos olhos cristalinos, pela vida do seu maior inimigo.

Os dedos de Nimue se enterraram ainda mais no encosto da cadeira até que a dor se alastrou por um de seus braços, enquanto uma gota de sangue vermelha se acumulava na ponta do seu dedo indicador devido a uma unha quebrada, mas ela não era capaz de se importar. Os olhos de todos ali continuavam sobre ela, cada pessoa presente naquele lugar esperando por sua decisão. A lamina prateada do guerreiro nortenho continuava debaixo da garganta do Monge, uma ameaça ainda muito real que ele ainda não tinha sido capaz de esquecer, e Nimue podia observar que a mão do viking começava a tremer com o esforço, aquele era o tipo de tensão que ela sabia muito bem que se continuasse sendo construída iria sair por completo do seu controle, e como se não bastasse os olhos gélidos do Monge permaneciam fixos sobre ela, como se ambos ainda continuassem sendo as únicas pessoas naquele lugar. Ele a desafiava em silencio, e Nimue o odiou ainda mais por não ser capaz de acabar com ele de uma vez por todas naquele momento.

\- Não vou deixar que você o machuque – disse Esquilo de forma muito seria para uma criança de sua idade enquanto dava alguns passos para trás ficando completamente diante do guerreiro viking enfrentando sua lança também, como se estivesse mais do que disposto a morrer por aquele homem... Aquele monstro.

\- Percival não.... Não faça isso.

O coração de Nimue parou dentro do seu peito enquanto ela ouvia a voz indiferente e fria do monge se transformar em algo cálido quase carinhoso enquanto pronunciava o nome de seu amigo que mantinha em segredo por não gostar de forma alguma, e como se aquilo não fosse o bastante ela observou ainda completamente incrédula enquanto Esquilo obedecia seu rosto uma mascara de tristeza profunda enquanto erguia seu rosto para encarar as faces do homem muito mais velho que ele.

\- Esquilo... Você, disse a ele seu nome de verdade? – perguntou Nimue num sussurro de voz por um momento esquecendo por completo que existiam outras pessoas ali dentro que observavam aquela cena e assuntos mais importantes a serem resolvidos.

\- Nimue... – respondeu o garoto olhando em sua direção com olhos brilhantes e derrotados, os lábios pequenos trêmulos como se ele estivesse a beira das lágrimas – Por favor... você agora é uma rainha. Todos aqui obedecem suas ordens, se você perdoa-lo ninguém poderá fazer nada contra isso, todos respeitaram sua decisão. Você precisa acreditar em mim, ele não é mais a mesma pessoa.

\- É isso que você quer que eu responda quando nosso povo me perguntar porque eu não dei um fim ao caçador de fae embora ele estivesse sob minha custodia?

O rosto de Esquilo empalideceu ao ouvir aquela pergunta, e Nimue tentou controlar a raiva que naquele momento parecia arder como brasas dentro do seu coração. A parte racional do seu cérebro dizia que ele era um jovem, muito otimista e esperançoso sempre disposto a acreditar no melhor das pessoas, aquele era o garotinho que ela via crescer. Mas, o mundo deles havia sido partido pedaços e naquele instante Nimue tentava segurar os cacos com ambas mãos tentando ignorar as feridas deixavas por eles em suas palmas.

\- Ele salvou sua vida também, sabia? – respondeu Esquilo depois de um longo momento de silencio – Você pode dizer a qualquer fae que está lá fora que foi ele quem te salvou e tenho certeza que ao menos por isso todos seriam gratos. Ele te tirou do rio Nimue, mesmo ferido depois de lutar pra me ajudar a escapar do acampamento dos paladinos, ele entrou na água e te carregou até a margem, mesmo sabendo que você era uma inimiga, ele até...

\- Já chega! – respondeu Nimue se levantando, a raiva e a indigação dando lhe as forças necessárias embora seu corpo todo tremesse em protesto e ela fosse obrigada a se apoiar no encosto da cadeira. – Esquilo você está confundindo esse homem com Gawain... Ele não é o Cavaleiro Verde!

Nimue soube que suas palavras haviam ferido o garoto quando ele deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse sido atingido fisicamente, seu rosto completamente assombrado olhando em sua direção como se ela fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente que ele não era mais capaz de reconhecer.

O silêncio se apossou mais uma vez daquele lugar ecoando em seus ouvidos, enquanto a dor subia por seu pescoço até alcançar seu crânio de maneira esmagadora.

As mãos amarradas do monge subiram para descansar de maneira reconfortante nos ombros de Esquilo. Um gesto tão simples que poderia ter passado completamente despercebido para maioria das pessoas, mas não para Nimue, o folego que ela nem sabia que estava prendendo até aquele momento ficou preso em sua garganta dificultando sua respiração enquanto centenas de pensamentos descontrolados passavam por sua cabeça. As mãos doloridas flexionaram seus dedos apenas para encontrar mais uma vez o vazio. Se ela pudesse ter sua espada mais uma vez tinha certeza que não estaria se sentindo tão derrotada daquela forma. Como aquilo podia ser possível? Ela derrotara Carden e mesmo assim a sensação que tinha naquele momento vendo Esquilo depender do apoio daquele homem fez com que ela sentisse que a Igreja havia conseguido lhe roubar mais um pedaço importante de sua vida. No final eles tinham vencido...

O sangue fervia em suas veias ecoando em seus ouvidos junto com as batidas do seu coração que pareciam ecoar com as ondas do mar do lado de fora. Parte dela queria simplesmente deixar que toda aquela raiva e impotência fossem expurgadas do seu corpo como um veneno. Ela tinha plena certeza que sentiria um prazer doce se pudesse finalmente acabar com a vida daquele homem de uma vez por todas naquele momento.... Mas como depois ela iria arcar com as consequências? Como poderia suportar ferir Esquilo daquela maneira?

Fechando as mãos em punhos Nimue ergueu seus olhos deixando que eles se fixassem mais uma vez no monge, ele continuava a encarando em silencio sem teme-la de forma alguma, e ela prometeu a si mesma que um dia ela faria aquele homem pagar de uma forma ou outra.

\- Espero que esteja feliz Monge, hoje é seu dia de sorte, você não será executado, mas não se sinta tão confiante pois um dia tenha certeza você ira se lamentar da decisão que eu tomei aqui hoje, e ira me implorar por misericórdia.


	2. Capítulo Dois

As ondas eram açoitadas por ventos que faziam com que suas roupas cinzentas balançassem como flamulas. Erguendo o rosto em direção ao leste Lancelot observou o sol subir no horizonte uma faixa dourada ainda muito pequena contra uma imensidão de céu azul escuro. Ele observou o guerreiro viking segurar com mais firmeza sua arma quando ele passou próximo da caverna com Golias ao seu lado, ambos caminhando lentamente para que o homem não se sentisse de forma alguma ameaçado. Depois da tensa reunião que ele tivera na noite anterior com a Bruxa do Sangue de Lobo o que ele mais desejava era evitar confusão.

O progresso dele sobre a areia foi lento e mais de uma vez ele precisou usar o corpo resistente do seu cavalo como apoio, antes de encontrar a força necessária para erguer as pernas e montar na cela, o mero esforço provocou calafrios que percorreram seu corpo inteiro e o fizeram se refugiar ainda mais profundamente dentro de sua capa.

Os ferimentos que ele havia sofrido salvando o pequeno garoto fae ainda eram frescos e dolorosos, e não haviam melhorado nenhum um pouco já que nos dois últimos dias ele tinha mantido sob vigilância pelos fae enquanto eles esperavam que a rainha deles acordasse e decidisse o que fazer com ele. Durante esse tempo o mínimo de água lhe foi oferecido e apenas uma única refeição além de nenhum tipo de tratamento. Esquilo havia conseguido de alguma maneira surrupiar para ele algumas bandagens e ervas seca, e ele fora capaz de refazer seus curativos sozinhos, mas o rosto do garoto havia demonstrado tanta preocupação nesse assunto que Lancelot havia escolhido contar-lhe uma mentira dizendo que já estava muito melhor. Qualquer coisa para afastar a sombra de preocupação que havia nublado seu rosto.

Puxando as rédeas com mais firmeza Lancelot incitou seu cavalo até que ele tivesse percorrido a maior parte da praia onde eles estavam se enveredando por uma pequena enseada pedregosa, ele não estava completamente familiarizado com aquela região, mas se não estivesse enganado dois quilômetros a frente, ele poderia encontrar um bosque perene, e ali ele tinha certeza que encontraria tudo o que precisava para cuidar de si mesmo com toda privacidade e eficiência.

Durante todo o percurso ele deixou que sua mente vagasse livremente tentando se concentrar apenas no trajeto, os olhos fixos nos pequenos sinais que ele encontrava pela estrada. Não haviam marcas de cavaleiros ali, ou pegadas de sandálias um bom sinal que ao menos naquele momento ele não seria capaz de econtrar nenhum de seus irmãos... O pensamento soou estranho em sua cabeça, deixando para trás em sua nuca um calafrio gélido. Depois do que ele fizera ele ainda podia considerar aqueles homens como seus irmãos? E se isso não era mais verdade então onde ele poderia se encaixar naquele novo e assustador mundo?

O sol tinha rompido por completo o horizonte quando ele finalmente foi capaz de atingir o bosque, desmontando de seu cavalo, Lancelot amarrou as rédeas num tronco de árvore baixo antes de finalmente se embrenhar na mata em sua maioria composta de árvores jovens. Salgueiros e castanheiras cresciam ali na beirada daquele promontório que se estendia amplamente até a lesta sendo cruzado por algumas estradas que por fim iriam levar até Gramaire e outras cidades portuárias.

Como sempre acontecia quando ele estava envolvido pelas sombras das árvores sua mente se aquietou rapidamente. Durante anos ele havia percorrido a maioria dos bosques e florestas naquele continente, ao ponto de conhecer a maioria dos seus segredos. O serviço que o padre Carden havia lhe dado muitas vezes era realizado de forma solitária por isso com o passar dos anos ele se acostumara com aquela vida silenciosa. Uma caçada que parecia nunca ter fim.

_“Você destruiu vilas inteiras aniquilou clãs por completo, assassinou famílias...”_

Um par de olhos raivosos como tempestades brilhou em sua mente, fazendo com que o ritmo do seu coração se acelerasse por um instante. Ele nunca acreditara que estivera errado durante todos aqueles anos, e como poderia? A gloria de Deus era magnifica e deveria ser preservada, fae corrompidos assim como ele precisavam ser aniquilados, ou então convertidos para assim dessa maneira encontrarem a graça dos céus... Padre Carden havia lhe ensinado que Deus era amor... Então por que naquele momento a única coisa que ele conseguia sentir era um vazio que parecia devora-lo por dentro?

Empurrando aquelas perguntas pro fundo de sua mente Lancelot deixou que seus passos o levassem mais pra dentro do bosque em busca do que ele precisava. Suas pernas haviam começado a tremer com o esforço e apenas usando toda sua força de vontade ele empurrou seu corpo adiante até finalmente encontrar um carvalho jovem que havia nascido próximo a uma clareira.

Caindo no chão de joelhos, o homem deixou que seus dedos buscassem as raízes expostas e nodosas da árvore para retirar o musgo num tom de verde profundo que as recobria. O material maleável e úmido naquele momento iria servir como uma nova bandagem além de prevenir infecções nos cortes e perfurações que escorriam por todo seu tronco feito pelos guardas da Trindade, com isso usando as cascas da castanheira onde ele amarrara seu cavalo para mastigar e diminuir a dor e febre ele tinha quase certeza que seria capaz de sobreviver por mais alguns dias.

Lancelot tentou não se importar embora a visão de seus dedos mudando de cor enquanto a cor de sua pele se mesclava ao tom do musgo embrulhou seu estômago. O trabalho foi lento e um pouco rude e mal feito já que ele precisou usar seus dedos, os homens da bruxa haviam confiscado suas armas assim que ele colocara seus pés no acampamento, era um milagre que eles tivessem deixado com seu cavalo, mas naquele momento talvez todos tivessem esperança que em algum momento ele simplesmente fosse embora dali. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele não sabia dizer porque aquele era o tipo de decisão que ele não havia tomado.

Escondido pelo silêncio e sombras da floresta Lancelot se desfez de sua capa largando-a de qualquer maneira sobre as raízes da arvore enquanto retirava a túnica simples e cinzenta sobre sua cabeça. O ar gélido da manhã acariciou seu corpo dolorido secando um pouco do suor que ele havia acumulado até ali. O musgo sobre sua pele serviu como um balsamo acalmando a região vermelhada e inchada dos seus cortes. Um ardor nada bem-vindo se espalhou por seu corpo enquanto se se sentava usando o rígido tronco do carvalho atrás de suas costas como apoio, enfiando as cascas da castanheira em sua boca. O sumo amargo e meio adocicado se espalhou por sua língua revirando ainda mais seu estômago vazio, mas ele se obrigou a simplesmente ignorar isso engolindo cada pequeno pedaço, dizendo a si mesmo em silencio que seria bom que ele pudesse levar mais alguns pedaços e talvez encontrar ali debaixo dos troncos apodrecidos alguns cogumelos que poderiam servir como anestésico mais tarde caso suas feridas piorassem.

Com suas feridas limpas e tratadas sentado nas raízes da árvore aquela manhã Lancelot não teve mais desculpas então simplesmente deixou que sua mente agitada se enchesse dos pensamentos que haviam o atormentado praticamente a noite inteira impedindo-o de dormir.

Padre Carden estava morto...

A notícia ainda não parecia ser muito real, e naquele momento deixava sobre sua língua um gosto ainda mais amargo do que as cascas da árvore que ele havia mastigado. Em seu coração um frio parecia ter se espalhado por todo o musculo como uma espécie de geada... O que ele iria fazer agora que o único mentor, o único norte que existia em toda sua vida, tinha simplesmente desaparecido? Onde ele poderia encontrar as respostas que tanto buscava?

Frustrado ele deixou que seus dedos que cheiravam a folhas esmagadas percorressem seu cabelo bagunçado. A noticia da morte de padre Carden havia completamente o dilacerado, e mesmo assim parte dele quando finalmente havia sido capaz de processar aquilo se sentia quase aliviado. Talvez de alguma forma no final de tudo deus tivesse tido misericórdia dele, já que o padre agora não haveria descobrir os pecados que ele cometera contra seus próprios irmãos.

_Mas ele pode não é mesmo...? Nesse momento ele deve estar no céu sabendo que final eu não fui capaz de vencer minha natureza demoníaca..._

A voz de sua consciência se infiltrou por sua cabeça fazendo com que os dedos dele se apertassem de uma forma quase dolorosa contra seu cabelo. Culpa e remorso lavando seu corpo como uma nova capa de suor. Na noite anterior ele havia perdido completamente o controle quando a bruxa fae lhe dissera que havia sido ela quem dera fim a vida do seu mentor. Naquele momento ele estivera tão perto de simplesmente mata-la, teria sido tão fácil e simples caso ele tivesse sua espada em suas mãos... Ele poderia ter vingado Carden, e talvez dessa forma compensar um pouco pelos pecados que cometera contra a igreja... Deus teria apreciado essa vingança, mas ele não foi capaz disso e agora diante da luz muito clara da manhã ele precisava admitir que no final das contas tudo aquilo inclusive a morte do padre Carden havia sido sua culpa.

Se ele ao menos tivesse sido capaz de encontrar aquela bruxa mais cedo então talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Talvez naquele momento seu mentor ainda estivesse vivo, talvez ele não tivesse traído seus irmãos, jogado sua causa fora assim como tudo àquilo que ele um dia mais estimara... e tudo isso por culpa _dela_...

Os pensamentos de Lancelot se desviaram na direção da Bruxa do Sangue do Lobo, os últimos acontecimentos tinham acontecido de maneira tão atropelada que ele não tivera tempo até aquele momento de realmente pensar sobre o assunto com tranquilidade, mas agora ele simplesmente deixou que as lembranças do seu encontro com a Bruxa Sangue de Lobo viessem até sua mente... E se fosse honesto consigo mesmo Lancelot precisava admitir que ela não era o que ele havia esperado...

Na verdade durante todo aquele tempo realmente ele não sabia o que esperava, talvez alguém com uma aparência menos... jovem talvez? Quando ele e Percival haviam a resgatado das águas de um lago que desembocava no mar, ele não havia realmente reparado muito nela, naquele momento ainda com as dores muitos frescas de sua luta e fuga dos paladinos, todo o mundo parecia um pouco borrado ao seu redor, seu único objetivo até aquele momento tinha sido manter Percival vivo e seguro, até o momento quando acampando ao lago do lago eles avistaram seu corpo e ele atendeu os pedidos do pequeno garoto para salvar sua amiga. Naquele momento ele não tinha a menor ideia que a amiga em questão era a bruxa que durante todo o tempo ele havia caçado.

De certa forma Lancelot precisava admitir que aquilo parecia uma piada do destino. No exato momento onde ele simplesmente não estava mais a perseguindo por algum capricho de Deus ele havia a encontrado, boiando no lago ferida e desamparada completamente a sua mercê.

Naquele momento ele não tinha prestado muito atenção na garota, ela havia parecido apenas mais uma fae normal mais morta do viva, embora ele não tivesse deixado esse pensamento explicito para o pequeno garoto apreensivo que durante todo o tempo estivera ao seu lado. Eles haviam a retirado das águas, mas nada do que ele fizera foi capaz de acorda-la ou mesmo esquentar seu corpo. O pequeno garoto havia montado Golias junto com ela amarrada a cela embora ele tivesse acreditado que aquilo era uma tremenda perda de tempo até o momento onde eles encontraram o pequeno acampamento fae na praia.

A presença dele tinha os assustados num primeiro momento, mas quando os fae perceberam que a garota presa na cela de seu cavalo era a rainha deles, ela foi levada para longe enquanto todos os rostos se nublavam de preocupação.

Lancelot não tinha nenhum interesse no destino da rainha, mas pelos próximos dois dias enquanto ele foi mantido preso ele observou como todo o acampamento simplesmente parecia segurar o fôlego junto, cada um parecendo um familiar preocupado. Percival permaneceu a maior parte do tempo próximo dele, embora mais ninguém ousasse fazer isso, e mesmo assim em alguns momentos quando o garoto criava as mais estapafúrdias desculpas para deixa-lo ali sozinho, ele sabia que o pequeno estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de se infiltrar na tenda onde a rainha fae era cuidada, já que aparentemente apenas uma garota ruiva e mais uma guerreira de aparência feroz e pele como a meia-noite tinham permissão de permanecer ali.

Quando os rumores que a rainha finalmente haviam acordado correram pelo acampamento, o alivio pareceu se transformar em algo palpável, e logo ele soube que iria encontra-la.

A reunião de certa maneira aconteceu mais cedo do que ele poderia ter esperado. Na noite anterior ele tinha sido levado a sua presença e encontrou uma garota muito jovem e claramente abatida física e emocionalmente sentada numa cadeira de madeira como fosse um trono, e quando os olhos dela se grudaram aos seus azuis como as águas das quais ele tinha a resgatado a única coisa que ele pode enxergar ali foi ódio. Um tipo de sentimento puro e simples que ele conhecia muito bem e de certa forma aquilo o surpreendeu.

Em todo o tempo em que estivera a perseguindo Lancelot nunca havia realmente chegado perto de odiá-la. Ela era uma missão, um objetivo a ser cumprido que cada vez mais parecia escapar por entre seus dedos. Ele realmente nunca havia chegado a odiar nenhum fae... A não ser a si mesmo...

De qualquer forma a rainha fae deixara bem claro como se sentia a seu respeito, e de certa forma ele não podia culpa-la por isso. Um suspiro resignado escapou de seus lábios quando ele se moveu esticando o braço direito para alcançar a túnica que deixara ao seu lado. A dor persistente em suas feridas havia diminuído de forma considerável um sinal claro que as cascas da castanheira estavam funcionando, ele poderia agora refazer o caminho de volta até o acampamento com mais facilidade mas a ideia não lhe agradou nem um pouco, ao invés disso duvidas que parecia tentáculos deslizaram por seus pensamentos.

A rainha fae havia poupado sua vida, embora a conversa entre eles tivesse terminado com uma ameaça muito clara. Ele não sabia quais eram os planos dela ao seu respeito mas tinha plena certeza que nenhum deles envolvia aceitação. Ele nunca seria visto como um deles e talvez fosse melhor aceitar aquela realidade antes que esperanças vãs e inúteis começassem a brotar em sua mente.

Naquele momento ele não tinha nenhum lugar para onde ir, nada que estivesse próximo de um plano ou objetivo de alguma forma apenas agora suas escolhas e consequências de seus atos começavam a pesar sobre seus ombros, e embora na noite anterior ele tivesse numa posição disposta a lutar por sua própria vida quando a bruxa dissera que estava disposto a mata-lo, Lancelot se perguntava qual realmente era o sentido de sua existência?

O aperto em seu peito se tornou cada vez mais opressor a medida que os pensamentos em sua mente desciam numa espiral caótica, como sempre nessas ocasiões ele se viu se prostrando de joelhos no chão, enquanto erguia ambas as mãos em prece juntas em frente ao seu corpo e começava a rezar.

Ele tinha plena consciência que depois do que fizera contra seus irmãos não merecia nenhuma tipo de misericórdia divina, mas como padre Carden havia lhe ensinado deus era um espirito misericordioso. Talvez naquele momento onde ele sentia-se mais em desespero deus pudesse ouvi-lo.

As orações escaparam de seus lábios a principio pequenos murmúrios tão conhecidos que pareciam gravados em sua mente, uma vez após a outra ele orou, rezou enquanto fechava seus olhos, pedindo perdão por seus pecados, por sua existência enquanto prometia aos céus sua fé devotada e irrestrita. Ele implorou para Deus guiasse seu caminho, que nos céus Padre Carden pudesse lhe enviar um sinal sobre o caminho que ele deveria seguir em seu futuro, mas depois de algum tempo mesmo quando ele já não podia mais sentir seus joelhos e suas pernas pareciam tremer violentamente no esforço de segura-lo naquela posição tudo o que ele foi capaz de ouvir foi o chilrear de alguns passarinhos logo acima de sua cabeça, e a brisa suave do vento que acaricia as folhas mortas próxima de suas pernas.

Sentindo-se completamente derrotado o monge mais uma vez se levantou, caminhando para fora do pequeno bosque até encontrar a figura imponente de Golias parado como ele deixara pastando placidamente a relva jovem e verde que crescia ao redor das pedras arenosas que davam acesso ao bosque mais embaixo.

Sem nenhuma resposta, e com dúvidas ainda mais cruéis em sua mente, ele montou em seu cavalo jogando por sobre sua cabeça o capuz do seu manto, escondendo o rosto do sol dourado e brilhante agora que já dominava a maior parte do céu enquanto refazia seu caminho de volta ao acampamento fae, o único destino que ele possuía no mundo naquele momento.

  


***

A viagem de volta foi muito mais rápida já que agora as dores em seu corpo não estavam tão intensas e Golias também parecia mais do que disposto a queimar um pouco da energia que ele tinha acumulado nos últimos dias. Em pouco tempo ele refez o curto caminho que o levava em direção a praia atravessando o promontório, onde encontrou um acampamento agitado onde a maioria das pessoas parecia executar tarefas do dia-a-dia. Ninguém lançou um segundo olhar em sua direção, mas ele percebeu o tom das conversas morrerem enquanto ele desmontava e levava seu cavalo pelo caminho que dava acesso as cavernas rochosas que no momento eram uados pelo povo fae como abrigo, quando escutou uma voz pequena como um sino chamar seu nome.

\- Lancelot!

A figura delgada, mas extremamente rápida de Esquilo saiu de uma tenda como se hordas de lobos o tivessem perseguindo apenas para alcança-lo com o rosto vermelho e o folego escasso.

\- Lancelot! Onde você estava? Eu pensei... pensei que você tivesse ido embora – disse o menino enquanto se curvava usando as mãos para amparar o corpo contra o joelho. – Não faça mais isso não desapareça sem me avisar.

O tom de repreensão o pegou completamente desprevenido, o que para o monge foi algo completamente inédito. Sem saber como responder, ou exatamente o que responder ele permaneceu em silêncio. Ele e o garoto fae de certa forma haviam se conectado muito mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado na jornada até ali, mas toda aquela dinâmica era estranha já que ele nunca havia tido realmente ninguém próximo para conversar... Padre Carden dava sermões que precisavam ser ouvidos e não parecia muito em se importar com suas respostas. Toda aquela nova relação com o garoto era algo que era completamente novo para ele, e embora no final ele estivesse surpreso por ser algo que estava começando a apreciar, Lancelot ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar com tudo aquilo.

\- E então – disse Percival se erguendo agora lançando um olhar repleto de dúvidas em sua direção. – Você vai me dizer onde estava?

Os dedos de Lancelot se infiltraram por debaixo do seu manto tocando os cortes em seu abdômen, não querendo trazer ainda mais preocupações para o garoto ele desviou seu olhar deixando que sua atenção voltasse para seu cavalo enquanto respondia:

\- Golias precisava pastar um pouco esticar as pernas. Eu o levei ao bosque que fica próximo daqui.

\- Você poderia ter me chamado. Ou pedido para que alguém aqui lhe desse um saco de alfafa para Golias, os guerreiros Lança Vermelha tem algum estoque que eles tiraram do navio alguns dias e tenho certeza que eles não iriam se importar. Todos já sabem que você vai ficar mais um tempo conosco.

As palavras de Percival foram acompanhadas por um sorriso aberto e radiante que teve um impacto como de um potente soco em suas entranhas. A culpa o dilacerou por dentro.

\- Eu não queria incomodar ninguém – respondeu Lancelot por fim puxando as rédeas de Golias gentilmente enquanto continuava seu caminho em direção as cavernas – Ele é meu cavalo posso tomar conta dele sozinho.

\- Estou apenas dizendo que você não precisa fazer isso todas às vezes – rebateu o garoto forçando suas pernas a andar mais rápido já que como era muito mais baixo sempre precisava se esforçar para acompanhar suas passadas – Todos somos fae aqui, e não recusamos ajuda. Ah eu já estava me esquecendo trouxe o café da manhã.

Sem nenhum tipo de cerimonia Percival enfiou um pedaço de pão e algumas amoras esmagadas entre os dedos de sua mão esquerda fazendo com que gotas vermelhas de sumo escorressem sobre a areia da praia enquanto Golias virava a gigantesca cabeça em sua direção atraído pelo cheiro do doce da fruta.

Ao seu lado andando alegremente Percival enfiou de qualquer maneira um pedaço de pão na boca, e pela forma como seus bolsos pareciam estufados Lancelot tinha certeza que algumas maçãs estavam estocadas ali.

\- O que foi? – perguntou o garoto limpando os farelos ao redor de sua boca com a manga de sua blusa quando percebeu que ele não estava mais o seguindo – Você não esta com fome? O pão está ótimo, e as amoras foi Pym que me deu, ela disse que são para ajudar a me recuperar, mas você também ainda está machucado então é justo ficar com a metade. Elas estão bem doces, comi algumas hoje mais cedo

Tudo aquilo era muito para ele processar de uma única vez, e talvez isso tivesse ficado estampado em seu rosto, quando o olhar de Percival mais uma vez percorreu suas expressões.

\- Lancelot... Você está bravo?

\- Bravo? – perguntou o monge completamente confuso – Por que eu estaria bravo?

\- É por causa da conversa ontem com Nimue? Você não deve leva-la tão a sério. Ela está... Bem ela tem um temperamento forte não vou mentir sobre isso, mas ela é uma boa pessoa assim como você.

\- Sua rainha não confia em mim. Percival você já parou por um momento para imaginar que talvez ela tenha razão.

\- Do que você está falando? – perguntou o menino colocando mais um pedaço de pão na boca – Você já provou que está do lado dos fae, não precisa se preocupar com Nimue... Ela pode parecer um pouco ríspida num primeiro momento, mas eu tenho certeza que logo vocês dois vão se entender...

Ele realmente havia provado que estava ao lado dos fae? Lancelot não tinha tanta certeza, embora o olhar que Percival lhe lançasse estivesse repleto de confiança. Ele não sabia mais quem era, ou por qual causa deveria lutar... Talvez no final das contas Percival só estivesse procurando um substituto para o Cavaleiro Verde, e ele tinha plena certeza que não era capaz de ocupar aquela posição. As dúvidas se acumularam em sua mente, mas naquele momento Lancelot sabia que não podi a prestar atenção em nenhuma delas, já que enquanto erguia seu olhar debaixo do seu capaz percebeu que a bruxa fae caminhava de maneira decidida em sua direção, e pela expressão que ela exibia, o segundo encontro entre eles prometia mais uma vez não ser nem um pouco agradável.

  


***

O mundo ao redor de Nimue rodava a cabeça muito leve sobre seus ombros, mas ela simplesmente escolheu ignorar isso enquanto tentava se apoiar o mínimo possível sobre Pym que estava a ajudando a dar a segunda volta completa em sua tenda o quarto que no momento estava sendo usado como sua casa. O pouco café da manhã que ela havia ingerido balançou de forma desagradável em seu estômago e aquilo foi apenas mais uma coisa que ela decidiu ignorar. Ultimamente ignorar tinha se transformado na solução de todos seus problemas.

\- Você sabe que não precisa se esforçar tanto não é mesmo? – disse Pym ajudando-a a se sentar na beirada de sua cama, os olhos castanhos repletos de uma preocupação gentil – Ninguém aqui espera que você resolva todos nossos problemas sozinha.

\- E fico muito feliz em saber disso Pym, mas não posso simplesmente continuar na cama enquanto novos refugiados continuam chegando. Não quero cometer os mesmos erros que em Gramaire. Estamos na costa então o inverno será mais ameno, mesmo assim vamos precisar de provisões e guardas para fazer a segurança de todo esse povo, além de um plano de reserva caso Uther, ou os Paladinos Vermelhos nos ataquem. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Pym concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto retirava da cintura delgada o avental com manchas de flores e folhas usadas em suas poções. Nos últimos dias ela tinha assumido a autoridade máxima como curandeira no acampamento, e na maior parte do tempo estava ocupada, remendando alguém, cuidado de cortes tentando abaixar febres. Em pouco tempo ela havia se tornado uma pessoa indispensável para todos os fae enquanto Nimue já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim qual realmente era seu papel naquele acampamento, embora as pessoas continuassem a chamando de rainha.

\- Alguma notícia de Kaze? – perguntou a morena por fim tentando afastar as dúvidas para o canto mais distante da sua mente.

\- Ainda não, mas precisamos manter as esperanças. Tenho certeza que se alguém pode encontrar seu pai e Morgana, essa pessoa é ela.

Os dedos de Nimue se apertaram com um pouco mais de força sobre a barra do seu vestido em seu colo. A primeira coisa que fizera assim que havia recuperado sua consciência no acampamento tinha sido contar para Kaze a respeito da morte de Gawain e dizer que Merlin estava com Morgana e precisava ser encontrado. Naquele momento parte dela acreditava que aquilo precisava ser dito já que ela não teria forças para sobreviver, e embora os olhos escuros de Kaze estivessem repletos de uma dor indescritível, ela partira disposta a encontra-los.

Nimue também havia perguntado aos guerreiros Lança Vermelhas se existia alguma forma de se comunicar com Arthur, mas eles disseram que a viagem até o norte, era traiçoeira principalmente nessa época do ano, e qualquer gavião ou corvo mandando em direção ao mar podia facilmente se perder, ou pior ser interceptado pelos homens do Rei de Gelo. Por enquanto ela precisaria acreditar que ele estava bem, e estaria de volta no inicio da primavera.

A sensação de impotência deslizou sobre sua pele como uma segunda camada de roupas. Nimue não tinha a menor ideia do que faria até aquele momento, e a ultima coisa que queria naquele instante era permanecer parada. Talvez se ela conseguisse se recuperar mais rápido, então poderia se juntar a Kaze na busca por seu pai, mas até aquele momento Pym estava tentando convence-la com bastante afinco a não fazer isso, dizendo que o melhor seria que ela permanecesse ali, já que nesse sentindo Merlin teria outras formas mais eficiente para encontra-la.

A parte racional do cérebro de Nimue sabia que sua amiga estava coberta de razão, mas se fizesse isso então ela teria de encontrar uma maneira de controlar o monstro da ansiedade que parecia roer suas entranhas, deixando para trás um vazio que cada vez se tornava maior.

\- Você parece bem melhor hoje – disse Pym trazendo a garota de volta dos seus pensamentos – Por favor, me obedeça uma única vez na vida e pare de andar por ai pra cima e pra baixo ou suas feridas vão se abrir.

\- Não se preocupe Pym – respondeu a morena deixando que um sorriso leve fizesse sombras em seus lábios – Prometo não abusar demais dos seus cuidados.

\- Ótimo porque eu realmente estou bastante ocupada hoje, e não quero te colocar mais uma vez na lista de paciente hoje.

\- Você tem uma lista de paciente?

\- Logico que tenho Nimue, eu sou uma excelente curandeira que me preocupo com cada um deles. – respondeu Pym claramente querendo anima-la.

O fantasma do sorriso no rosto da morena se transformou em algo verdadeiro ao ouvir sua amiga. Na infância de ambas normalmente havia sido Nimue a responsável por arrancar risos de Pym que sempre havia sido uma pessoa mais contida, Nimue não tinha muita certeza de quando essa dinâmica havia se invertido, mas parte dela se sentiu orgulhosa de Pym. Toda aquela horrível situação apenas serviria para lapida-la, deixando que algo forte, bonito e brilhante viesse a tona. Uma nova versão de sua amiga melhor e mais brilhante.

_Enquanto você apenas se destruiu pelo caminho, pedaço por pedaço, até ficar completamente distorcida... Talvez realmente você realmente seja amaldiçoada._

A voz em sua cabeça era uma conhecida antiga, e soava muito parecida com sua própria consciência, o pensamento permaneceu durante um longo momento nos pensamentos de Nimue antes que ela tivesse a força necessária para afastar para um canto escondido do seu cérebro.

\- Vou fazer as rondas agora nas cavernas e ver se alguém precisa de algum cuidado. Se algo acontecer peça para Esquilo me chamar e virei o mais rápido possível.

\- Não se preocupe comigo Pym, pode fazer suas coisas eu ficarei bem.

Um sorriso confiante despontou nos lábios da ruiva enquanto ela colocava a cesta de vime debaixo do braço e se despedia de Nimue com um aceno sorridente. A morena tentou não se sentir sozinha, ou muito invejosa da agenda agitada de sua amiga. Ela tinha plena certeza que poderia ajudar Pym com os enfermos, mas Nimue precisava admitir para si mesma que não tinha nenhum talento pra isso. Ela servia para fazer retalhos nas pessoas, não costura-los. A maior probabilidade seria que ela atrapalhasse a amiga.

Os olhos dela se desviaram para as duas espadas encostadas aos pés da sua cama. Aquele era um problema que ela adoraria ignorar se pudesse, seria tão melhor conseguir empurra-lo para um canto distante de sua mente e nunca mais pensar no assunto, mas aquilo era algo que ela não era capaz de fazer.

Nimue esticou os dedos até que eles se fechassem sobre o punho da espada do monge, retirando-a de sua bainha e deixando que a lâmina prata e afiada refletisse a luz do sol que se infiltrara por uma fresta no tecido da tenda. Ela nunca tinha segurado uma espada em sua vida, até sua mãe lhe entregar a espada do Poder, e agora que seus dedos se fecharam sobre o cabo de uma nova arma como aquela, todo seu corpo protestou contra o ato. Aquela não era sua espada, e algo dentro dela podia sentir isso com uma clareza assustadora. Em silêncio Nimue se perguntou se algum dia a espada do poder, voltaria a estar em sua posse.

Os olhos dela se desviaram para o punho caindo sobre a cruz vermelha que adornava o cabo e segurava a lâmina, quase como uma piada de mal gosto. Se Arthur estivesse ali ele poderia lhe dizer qual a qualidade daquela arma ou não talvez ele dissesse que ela poderia conseguir algumas moedas de ouro por tal arma, provavelmente algum cavaleiro muito rico e sem noção estaria disposto a ter a arma que um dia havia pertencido ao Monge Choroso, mas tudo o que ela podia enxergar ali era uma espada que carregava o sangue do seu povo embora estivesse completamente limpa. Nimue devolveu a espada a bainha de couro limpando os dedos em seu vestido, enquanto rangia os dentes, a raiva que ferveu seu sangue lhe deu forças para se levantar enquanto suas mãos se fechavam sobre as duas laminas que não lhe pertenciam, enquanto ela caminhava de forma resoluta pra fora da sua tenda.

Do lado de fora o dia ameno, era coroado por um céu azul límpido e sem nuvens, por sua sorte ou azar Nimue conseguiu encontrar o homem que estava procurando assim que seus olhos observaram a esguia figura usando uma capa mesmo debaixo do sol dourado ao lado de um Esquilo sorridente, uma cena que serviu apenas para azedar ainda mais seu humor.

Nimue ignorou a dificuldade em caminhar pela praia enquanto as fisgadas em sua ferida se intensificavam, até estar diante do Monge Choroso.

Os olhos dele pálidos se fixaram em seu rosto ameaçador debaixo do capuz que cobria suas feições, e ela tentou não demostrar nenhum medo ou incomodo, embora calafrios desagradáveis escorressem por suas costas.

\- Se vai ficar conosco então ao menos faça algo de útil – disse Nimue sem nenhum tipo de cumprimento, enquanto empurrava com mais força do que o necessário as armas do monge contra seu peito, esperando que de alguma forma aquilo lhe causasse ao menos um pouco de dor – Não existem guardas o suficiente no acampamento dos Lança Vermelha para fazer a segurança de todo o perímetro da praia, então você será responsável por isso. Não deixe ninguém se aproximar desse acampamento seja ele um homem do rei, ou um dos seus irmãos. Se essa não é uma tarefa que você é capaz de realizar então vá embora. Você tem minha palavra que sua vida será poupada por qualquer um do meu povo.

\- Nimue – exclamou Esquilo – Você não pode expulsa-lo daqui.

\- Não estou o expulsando – respondeu a garota muito firme sem tirar seus olhos do monge nem por um segundo – Estou apenas sendo completamente honesta com ele, e além disso estou lhe dando um voto de confiança. Que fique bem claro monge, se você usar qualquer uma dessas armas para ferir qualquer pessoa do meu povo eu vou mata-lo. Se você for um traidor eu garanto que terei sua cabeça. Se você em qualquer momento machucar Esquilo acredite em mim monge em nome dos Ocultos eu irei caça-lo e acabar com sua vida.

\- Nimue, pare de ameaça-lo.

\- Tudo bem Percival, sua rainha está certa – respondeu o Monge muito tranquilamente enquanto guardava as armas que ela havia entregado em sua cintura, sua postura imediatamente se tornando ainda mais ameaçadora – Você tem minha palavra bruxa que eu não irei ferir ninguém do seu povo muito menos Percival, e me comprometo a lutar contra meus irmãos caso eles nos ataquem, mas não vou caça-los de outra maneira.

Nimue rangeu os dentes esperando que ele conseguisse enxergar o quanto ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com toda aquela situação, o único pensamento capaz de fazer com que ela suportasse naquele momento tudo aquilo era o fato de saber que tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento era temporário.

\- Além disso – continuou Nimue ainda irritada – Se vai viver entre nós então é melhor que aja como um de nós e se você não souber como fazer isso então eu irei ensina-lo.

Nimue percebeu um músculo tremer na mandíbula do homem diante dela, o primeiro e único sinal de sua irritação, que a obrigou a esconder um leve sorriso, parte dela torceu para que naquele momento ele simplesmente pegasse seu cavalo e simplesmente fosse embora dali deixando-o todos em paz de uma vez por todas, mas tudo o que ela recebeu como resposta foi um pequeno aceno positivo de cabeça, que não a permitiu destilar mais raiva sobre ele.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ou se despedir, ela virou-se de costas caminhando de volta a sua tenda não antes de ouvir um animado Esquilo perguntar:

\- Então, quando vamos finalmente poder começar a treinar?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu deveria estar trabalhando.... Mas aqui estamos resolvi escrever essa fic pq não me conformo que não haja mais historias desses dois em português, então se alguém chegou até aqui espero que tenha gostado do que leu. Primeira vez publicando no site sou completamente noob então se tiver algum erro por favor desculpem ainda estou aprendendo :D


End file.
